


Reflections

by asoulofstars



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eight-part look at the relationship between Fandral the Dashing and Riona Starsight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of headcanons and some roleplay threads between me, faerie-of-the-stars, (Riona) and my friend, themostdashingwarrior, (Fandral) on tumblr. Riona is an OC, I made to get to know my Renaissance Club character, because during Faire, we become our characters. I am no longer AL, but Riona then, and Riona and Fandral just had so much chemistry, and now they're an OTP. So I wrote this for them.

Part 1: Names  
She was ten when they met, and he was just slightly older. She'd been in the training arena with Thor. Thor had been teaching her how to wield a dagger. Even then, he'd had a dirty sense of humor, and he'd made little innocent her giggle and flutter her wings at him. He'd offered his help, as Thor was not the best at daggers and never had been, but her faux-brother had gotten protective of her, and his offer had been declined. The conversation had been short, but it had been enough to get names. He was Fandral, and she was Riona.

Part 2: Presence  
The next time their paths crossed, they were alone. She'd accidentally flown into him, and they'd fallen. Limbs tangled in each other, it took a minute to get off the ground, and laying there, he'd tucked her hair back, making sure she was okay. She smiled shyly at him, and he grinned back at her. He was tall and lanky, even though he was only about twelve. She was petite and slender. When they'd managed to get up, she yelped and crumbled into him. Her ankle was hurt, so he carried her to see Eir. She didn't realize then how much she'd get used to leaning on him. He'd already started acting as her rock, and they barely knew each other. But she remembered sitting on the table with his hand in hers and hoping that he'd always be there.

Part 3: Secrets  
By the time that she was fifteen and he seventeen, the pair were close. Though the boys never let her or Dany play with them, she knew that she could rely on Fandral. So when she and Thor had slept together for the first time and she'd been nervous of the new relationship ruining their friendship, she'd gone to Fandral. And she knew that he never said a word, not even to Thor. He'd listened, holding her to him, and he gave her the reassurances that she needed. It was a turning point for them, and he'd told her one of his secret fears. He was afraid of never finding someone. Riona had hated that it wasn't something she could really comfort him about easily, so she lied, saying the stars had told her of his wedding, she just didn't know when or to whom. Years later, the stars did tell her of a wedding for him, and she still hadn't been expecting that the bride was meant to be her.

Part 4: Firsts  
When she was eighteen, she and Thor had stopped seeing each other. They knew that they were better of in their adopted-honorary sibling relationship. She'd crawled into Fandral's lap and listened to his heartbeat as they talked about anything and everything else. His blue eyes were brighter than she'd ever seen them, and it made her happy. She loved that his eyes were always bright, and they only dulled when he was unhappy. Unlike Thor's, which changed color and vibrancy depending on his mood and the outfit he wore. Fandral's were consistent, and they also let Riona know if he was happy or not. She didn't know if anyone else paid that much attention to his eyes, but she did. She was playing with his hair, and he'd been tracing the stars on her wings. She suddenly pulled him close, kissing him passionately. She knew of his already growing reputation, but she didn't care. He'd pulled her closer, and she smiled against his lips. They didn't sleep together then, that was to come later, but there had been lots of kissing and playful smiles. She knew neither of them realized then what their first kiss would lead to, but she was so, so glad that the Norns had made it their fate.

Part 5: Sex  
The first time they slept together, Riona knew she'd never have a bed-mate who could give her a better orgasm. Fandral was thorough, and he was able to make her completely satisfied. And he was good at cuddling, which was a very necessary after-sex activity. She remembered that he'd stroked her hair after, keeping her close. She remembered that she'd lost count of the number of orgasms she'd had, because he had managed to find all her sensitive spots and had buried his face between her thighs and barely come up for air, and his strokes had been slwo and then fast, and they'd both had so many orgasms. He recovered faster than most, so they'd had so many rounds. She loved the easiness of what they had. Sex and emotions were separate, but they could do both.

Part 6: Absence  
When he went to Midgard, she thought it was going to be a short trip. She thought he'd come back, and then they would pick things up as normal. So when it was more than a couple weeks, she cried. When it became a month, she started to sob. She had a tendency to cling to Thor during this time, and when he was busy or she wanted to be alone, she would hide in the woods. She couldn't bear not seeing Fandral, who had become her best friend. As a month turned into a few months, she began making trips to see Heimdall, checking in with the Gatekeeper to learn how her friend was doing. She missed him terribly, feeling almost as bad as she had after her brother's death. But he was happy, so she would endure. She just wanted him to come back, though. 

Part 7: Return  
When she saw him again for the first time, she was so excited that she managed to tackle him. He'd held her as close as possible, hugging her tightly. She'd started to cry, tears of joy rolling down her face. She had been starting to believe that he was never coming back, so being in his arms was perfect for her. She'd babbled and rambled, and he'd calmed her with kisses. She wasn't sure she'd been happier at that point of her life. It wasn't until later that she noticed his blue eyes lacking their brightness. She was determined to make the brightness come back, though, and she stayed particularly close until she noticed it did.

Part 8: Family  
This was more recent in their always strange relationship. Five years ago, she'd gotten pregnant with their first born, Josefina Fandralsdottir, their little half-faerie half-asgardian miracle. They had decided on being a family, and they'd agreed on a relationship that was just them. And then three years after Josie's birth, Riona decided that she wanted another. So when she brought it up to Fandral, he'd agreed. She finally told him that she loved him. She'd wanted to say it for so long, but she was scared. She was so, so scared. And just after Soll Fandralson was born, they got married. And now the four of them were really a family. And she knew that she'd be truly happy for the rest of forever.


End file.
